


Work Romances are not tolerated at MI6

by youcantsaymylastname



Series: Catsapians need love too. [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Alpha James, Cat Q, M/M, Omegaverse, Twins, catsapian, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/pseuds/youcantsaymylastname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has a problem. Bond has bitten him. Mallory wants answers. Em wants Bond to disappear. Bond wants everyone to leave them alone. Question is what does Q want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Romances are not tolerated at MI6

When Q woke up, he realized that he was snuggled under a blanket cuddling a very naked James Bond on his couch. With a small groan, Q remembered the events of the past evening. Inviting James into his office begging for his knot and James biting him as he was knotted. Q sighed and lifted his head up. His head felt fuzzy.

What would happen now? A bite meant he was bonded to 007. Instead of being his own catsapian, he would now be the property of an alpha. An alpha who slept with other men and women for information, an alpha who killed people for a living, an alpha who was petting his ears. Q couldn’t stop himself from purring contentedly. It felt so good to have someone touch his ears, they were extremely sensitive. The touch by the alpha sparked a feeling of contentment that he couldn't put into words. 

“Good morning, Q. We have some business to discuss this morning,” said James softly. He looked so casual and confident even lying down with Q sprawled on top of him.

“Business? I am not a business…” James quieted Q by pulling him down and kissing him thoroughly. Q melted into the kiss, opening his lips and licking into Bond’s mouth. Q would much rather kiss Bond than discuss their future together. Q couldn’t get enough of Bond’s kisses. The more they kissed, the more Q craved being kissed. 

Bond’s hand traced patterns down Q’s back while he pet Q’s tail. Q began to wiggle and moan. This was not fair. How could he think if Bond touched his tail and his ears. No one touched his ears or tail without his permission but Bond was stroking his tail luxuriously. Greedy for more touch, Q squirmed in Bond’s arms trying to get him to touch his ears again.

Bond broke off the kiss, “Kitten, if you keep squirming, we’ll need to resume this discussion at my flat. Your sofa is not comfortable enough for round two.”

Q looked wild-eyed at Bond. What did he mean by round two? Isn’t this the part where Bond says he made a mistake biting his neck and that Q would need to go on a suppressant cocktail to stop the bond? Q knew it was possible to stop the bond from becoming permanent . The drugs required were strong and caused nausea and vomiting but then James would be free.

“I, we, do you, I thought, I want…” Q was tongue-tied. He was sure he could express his needs admirably but Bond had thrown him for a loop. Unbonded alphas don’t do round twos. 

Before Q could school his thoughts, his office door opened. Q and Bond looked at each other, realizing that in their haste last evening they didn’t lock the door behind them. Standing in the doorframe, was the director of MI6 -- Mallory.

“Ahh Bond, we’re looking for you. A matter of some urgency requires your expertise. Although judging from the mark on Q’s neck, we might have another emergency on our hands. Did you bite our quartermaster, 007? You do realize the consequences of this action?”

“M,” said James conversationally, as though he was not naked with the quartermaster on top of him with a blanket covering their nakedness from the director’s gaze. “Do come in. Close the door. We wouldn’t want gossip to start, would we?”

M’s right eyebrow lifted in doubt. “I think your activities last night were noticed by most of Q branch. Gossip is the least of your concerns. The first should be the bonding bite. As your superior, I suggest that you complete the forms for your relationship immediately at the Registrar's. A quiet ceremony should happen soon afterwards but Q’s identity should remain a secret.”

Q stood up quickly and pulled the blanket around him. James Bond could find his own blanket or walk around naked for all he cared. Where was his say in all of these matters? It was his life that they were discussing. Ceremony? Registration? Were they kidding? He was a happy, solitary catsapian who did not want or need an alpha in his life. No thank you. He was very content (lonely -- shut up subconscious. Not the time to have a say in my life.) He was somewhat content and enjoyed being alone. (No you don’t. You just haven’t found anyone you like as much as James Bond. Shhhhh. Brain. I don’t have time to listen to your emotions.)

Q realized with some trepidation that he was lonely and work had become the be all and end all of his life. Did he want his career to be the only thing in his life? He had a chance right now with James Bond. James was saying he wanted him. He was, wasn’t he?

“Q, come back to us,” said James softly behind him. Q didn’t turn to see if James had grabbed his slacks from the floor or was just standing naked behind him without any care that Mallory was in the room. Q couldn’t resist though, he had to know if he was more important than pants .

James stood in all his glory behind him, Q shielding 007’s nudity from M but barely. Mallory appeared to be ignoring the naked James Bond by scrolling through some texts on his mobile. 

“Can we talk about this at my flat?” questioned James softly to Q. James pulled Q towards him, and gave him a hug. Q purred the minute he was touched. Why was Q still so touched deprived? 

Q was flabbergasted. How could James still want to talk? This wasn’t the agent he knew from talking him through missions through a comm. Who was the real James Bond? Did anyone really know?

“We, I, the bond, the bite, suppressants, soon, I’m not making any sense.” Q’s brain was not firing on all cylinders. What was happening to him? Why was he so confused and distraught? He was feeling light-headed and hot at the same time.

“I think you triggered a mini-heat from the bond bite, 007. You need to take Q home immediately,” ordered Mallory strictly. He continued to type out a message on his mobile while directing Q and Bond.

“I am not in heat. Catsapians do not have heats!” said Q fiercely. But then Q remembered his Mother explaining that some catsapians can have symptoms of heats when under high amounts of stress and duress, especially if you have a twin who is an omega. Q felt faint. He was having a heat for the first time in his life, in the middle of his office, with his boss, and a one-night stand. Breathe. 

James realized that Q was panicking and led him over to his office chair. Q curled up in the chair with his legs and arms curled around the blanket so that only his head was peeking out.  
“I need my phone. I need to call my brother. He’ll know what to do.”

James found Q’s phone on his desk and handed it to Q. While Q was dialing, James proceeded to dress himself in last night’s rumpled clothing.

Q watched as his boss and Bond circled each other warily. What was James Bond to him now? Bondmate? Lover? Boyfriend? Ugh. All those words were so clichéd and horrible. He could hear the phone ringing. C’mon. Em, pick up.

“Quentin… what’s wrong. You never call.” Emrys Holmes knew his brother too well. When was the last time any of his brothers had called him except Mycroft? Neither Sherlock nor Q would ever call on the phone if they could text instead.

“I’m having the symptoms of a mini-heat. I need you,” choked Q. Hearing his brother’s voice and knowing someone would be able to help him navigate through his first heat, and possibly his first real heartbreak, was comforting. Q sighed. Em was always there for him. 

“Do you want to come to me or should I come to you?” Q felt so much better. Em was just a tube ride away. They could see each other within the hour. If Bond refused to be with him during his mini-heat, Q knew he wouldn’t be alone to suffer through it. He could suffer with his twin, just like they suffered through Em’s heats through his teenage and uni years.

“Meet me at mine. I will be there within the hour. Thank you,” Q hung up and looked at the two men who were planning quietly while Q was on his mobile. The planning didn’t bode well. M and Bond didn’t get along at best of times but if they were conferring together, Q shuddered to think what they might plan together.

“Bond, take Q back to his flat. A company car is at your service. He is not to be on the tube especially with the smell of his heat pheromones. You will be fighting off alphas all the way to his place.” 

Q blinked owlishly. What did they mean? He didn’t smell any different, did he? Q shivered again realizing he was both cold and too hot. The blanket was scratchy against his skin but he needed to keep it wrapped around him to protect himself from the two alphas who were arguing now by the door.

“I don’t need to be told what to do for my mate. He’s my responsibility. I do not want your permission or guidance in this personal matter,” said Bond in a curt, dark voice to Mallory. Bond was becoming the most emotional Q had ever seen him. Bond was always cool-headed even in the middle of the most difficult missions. 

“You’ve left your mate sitting in an office chair half-naked and shivering while his heat comes on. I think you need to be told how to take care of him,” said M haughtily. Bond’s face turned red as he became angrier and angrier. Mallory was baiting him. Q wanted Mallory to leave them alone. Q whimpered softly. He felt his ears twitching and his skin felt too tight. 

Q was still shivering while wanting to drop the blanket because it was too harsh on his skin. Oh God, this is what Em went through alone. Q finally understood the chaos and panic that Em felt while having his heat. Half of Q wanted to curl up in James Bond’s lap and beg 007 to fuck him, but the other half wanted to hide under the desk and hiss at both alphas who were arguing about him as though he wasn’t there. 

“Enough! I’m not some helpless kitten that needs a home.” Q stood up from the chair still wrapped in his blanket. “I’m the Quartermaster of this organization and I will do what is best for me. Right now I need to be with my twin. Bond will take me home. M, I need two days heat leave. I might also need some clothes,” said Q while trying very hard not to faint because he was feeling incredibly dizzy. He would not let the two alpha males see that he needed any sort of help at all. They were being macho, arrogant tossers currently, discussing his needs as though he had no say in his care.

James grinned an intense shark-like smile. Apparently he liked being ordered about by Q or found his speech gratifying because he quickly found Q’s clothes and brought them to him. M continued to tap out messages while watching with one eye what was happening in the office. Neither gentleman said a word.

“Please keep me informed about the progress in this relationship, Q. I will want to inform HR if changes will be necessary for missions in the future.” Mallory turned on his heel and walked out of the office with a slam of a door. 

“Shall we get ready? What do you need from here?” James herded Q towards the couch again holding his clothes. Q tried to express himself again effectively but he had drained all his energy trying to sound eloquent for M. Q hissed softly at James, trying to show his displeasure at being treated like an invalid.

“Shhhh, my Q. I adore you. Please let me help you. It’s my fault this happened.” Bond led Q to the couch and proceeded to dress him while Q flattened his ears and his tail whipped wildly back and forth. The soft touches and 007’s whispered words soothed Q's frazzled nerves. 

Once Q was dressed, James led him through the underground branches of MI6. Q continued to shake due to the heat creeping up on him. With an arm around him keeping him stable and warm, James protected him from prying eyes.

Bond opened the chauffeured car for Q. Dazed, Q sat down, surprised that they were being driven in one of M’s cars. When M had said take a car back to his flat, he had assumed one of the fleet of vehicles from their garage full of gadgety cars, but to have one of the chauffeured ones was too much.

“How, why, too much,” Q tried to express himself again but he was tongue-tied from the heat. He let out an exasperated huff and blew his hair out of his face in frustration. Both men settled in the back of the car, Q sinking into the expensive leather seating, sighing contentedly. The car’s heat was turned up high to combat Q’s raging hormone and temperature swings. Q nuzzled into James’ side to get comfortable and James pulled him close.

“How can we talk when I, try, express thoughts, ideas, fragments,” said Q in a disjointed, unfocused sentence.

James smoothed the hair away from his face. He kissed Q’s forehead and said, “This is my fault. We’ll talk once you can speak as eloquently as you normally do.”

“But my heat, help me,” whined Q softly. He sought out Bond’s mouth for more kisses. Q pushed himself onto Bond’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and keeping Bond as close as he could. The heat was making him so emotional and needy. Q hated how ungrounded he felt without Bond’s touch. The more Bond touched him, the calmer and cooler Q felt. 007 made the heat feel less chaotic and desperate.

Q started unbuttoning his shirt. He was desperate to have more skin-to-skin contact. The shirt felt uncomfortable and scratchy. He wanted to be naked in Bond’s arms. Kissing wasn’t enough. They could have sex right here in the car. There was enough time before they reached his flat. The driver could pull up to the building and wait if they weren’t finished. No one cared. Just need… need… need… Q started panting and sweating. The heat was coming on in full force.

Bond nipped at Q’s lip. He looked into Q’s eyes, which were saucer big, and sweat was rolling down his forehead. Bond licked his lips. Q was squirming in his lap, trying to get naked and seeking out kisses and touches at the same time. Bond tried to calm the catsapian with soft kisses and as much touch as he could manage while trying to keep the quartermaster clothed for the ride home.

“Q, keep your clothes on. We are almost there. Your brother wants to see you before I take you to bed to fuck your pretty little ass until you are satisfied and this heat is over.”

Q stopped nibbling at Bond’s collarbone at the words sunk in. Satisfied and after the heat was done. Did he mean it? He would stay for Q’s mini heat? He didn’t want to break the bond? 

The car pulled up to a row of flats. Q stood up unsteadily on his feet, pointing to his building. Inside the lift, Q tried to speak again but the heat was making it difficult. “Are you sure? Bond? Bonding? Ugh!” Q placed his head on James’s shoulder trying to get his mind together. Who knew that a heat could be so consuming. He felt as though he was burning up from the inside out.

Q had a biometric door reader that scanned fingerprints. With a quick read, they were in the flat. It was a medium-sized flat with electronics piled high in all directions. The kitchen table had a computer being built. There were two laptops and several large monitors on a large office desk in a corner. There was a big screen television that was currently on a new program but on mute.

Sitting in one of the big comfy chairs in the living room was a dark-haired man with a beard. As soon as he saw Q, he stood up and walked quickly to him. Bond realized that Emrys was a  
fraternal twin to Q. Although they were similar in looks with dark hair and amazing cheekbones, Em was taller and more willowy than his brother. Em pulled Q into his arms to give him the biggest hug of his life.

“What can I do? How can I help?” muttered Em. Q knew that Em could stop this heat if he wanted to. Em was magical. He was the most magical person he knew and he had access to the databases from MI6. Then Em's laser-eyed stare landed on Bond.

“What’s your connection to my brother?” barked Emyrs Holmes. 

Bond was surprised by the cold tone and brusque manner which was a stark contrast from his words to Q not moments before. “He’s my bondmate. I take my responsibilities seriously.” 

“Who are you? What makes you so special that my brother would bond with you?” Emrys was leading Q to the couch. He was undressing Q quickly while trying to wrap him in a soft blanket from his room. Bond started growling at the twin’s handling of his mate who was experiencing his first heat without his protection.

Em just shook his head, ignoring the alpha’s posturing. This was his baby brother. He must be protected at all costs. Q cocooned into the fluffy softness of the duvet Em wrapped him in. He nestled in the couch to listen to Bond explain to his brother who he was. 

“I’m James Bond. I’m a double O agent for her majesty's secret service.” James tried for cordial and attempted to shake Emrys’s hand. For a moment Q didn’t think Em would shake his bondmate’s hand but the tall, lanky twin reached out to shake hands with Bond.  
“I’m Emrys Holmes but please call me Merlin. What have you done to my brother? How are you solving this?”

Q whined in protest. He didn’t want a fight between his brother and his mate. Just leave him to wallow alone without all the arguing and posturing.

Merlin curled up beside his brother and placed an arm around Q so he could cuddle close. Merlin placed a kiss on the top of Q’s damp hair. “Shhh, I just want to know who he is. You deserve only the best. You know what Mycroft would do if he was here.”

Q’s teeth chattered with his shaking. The heat was getting more and more unbearable. How did anyone cope with this alone? Merlin was scratching his ears in a manner that was keeping him grounded. He wanted to jump out of his skin. He felt so clammy and hot.

“Talk fast, secret agent man. What are your credentials?” Merlin stared at Bond with the same eagle-eyed stare that Q had. Merlin’s fingers were drumming on the side of the sofa. 

Bond tried to read the situation. Merlin was holding his mate tightly to his side, keeping him safe and grounded but that’s not what Q really needed. Q needed to be pampered, cared for and during a heat that meant being with your bondmate. 

“I need to take care of your brother. He’s in pain. He needs to be taken to bed and fucked until he begs me to stop. I want your brother very badly. He’s sexy, hot and very much mine.” growled Bond as Q purred beside Merlin.

“Ground rules: You stay with him throughout his mini heat. He’s never had one before. Secondly, you call me the minute it’s over so I can return and keep him company. I don’t want him to be alone. When he is able to speak coherently you will discuss the implications of the bite. If you treated him badly I will turn you into a toad for him to keep as a pet. Do I make myself clear?”

“Because he’s your twin I won’t kill you for being so impertinent. Q will call you once his heat is over. Our relationship is ours to discuss. I thank you for taking care of him. But I can manage from here.” Bond stood in front of Q holding out his hand so that Q could stand up. Q smiled faintly at Bond. Was this really happening?

Merlin helped Q stand up. He gave him another large hug. “Take care of yourself. Eat and try to sleep when you can. Call me.” 

Merlin picked up his coat and turned to Bond. “I know where you work. I will turn you into a toad. Don’t test me.” After threatening Bond, Merlin left the room.

“I don’t think your brother likes me, Q,” smiled Bond dangerously. “Let’s get you into bed. Your pheromones are driving me mad. I need to fuck you until all you can do is purr and whimper my name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is Quentin's older brother with catsapian traits.  
> Em/Merlin (Emrys) is Q's twin brother. Em is both omega and magical.  
> Mycroft is the eldest brother. He is the shadow cabinet minister for Magic.


End file.
